


Lamb

by Daydreamsofu (Supertights)



Category: Avengers: The Initiative, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Clones, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Nightmares, POV Third Person, Regret, Teen Angst, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Daydreamsofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last Scarlet Spider grieves for everything he's lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Avengers: the Initiative Disassembled.

Sometimes he dreamed he was dead. Like Van and Michael. And his mouth was full of dirt and crawling, squirming things. Like their progenitor, the original Michael Van Patrick, poor kid laid to rest finally.

He'd stood over the grave, between Brian and the other clone, unable to even speak. It was too much. He looked down and instead of Michael, he saw... Michael. Or Van. Or maybe himself.

He would wake in a cold sweat, clutching at the sheets and looking towards the other bed, empty and stripped bare. His mouth tasting dry and dusty.

And he wondered who he was. Not one of three anymore. Or two. He was Patrick. No last name. Clone. Scarlet Spider. Destined to die as canon fodder like his brothers.

All he wanted was to talk to her.

Because feeling something for Abby Boylen was hardwired into him.


End file.
